


the world's not perfect, but it's not that bad

by pearlselegancies



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, being a first responder is hard, gallo comforting gianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Gianna was confident. Anyone with two eyes could see that. She very rarely let things get to her, but the most recent call her and Brett had just been on, had admittedly shaken her.
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Sylvie Brett & Gianna Mackey
Kudos: 6





	the world's not perfect, but it's not that bad

Gianna was confident. Anyone with two eyes could see that. She very rarely let things get to her, but the most recent call her and Brett had just been on, had admittedly shaken her.   
  
A little girl had been caught in between a wall after her house had crumbled in on her. They had managed to pull her out safely with only minor cuts and bruises, but the fear in her eyes was going to haunt Gianna forever.   
  
Shaking her head, she fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket, glad that she was in the firehouse where it was warm. Brett had gone off to talk to Casey presumably, so Gianna was in the lounge area alone.   
  
Or at least she had been until Gallo came waltzing in. "Yo Gi!" He called out, a giant grin on his face before he noticed her crestfallen expression. "Hey you okay?" He stepped in front of her and she shrugged.   
  
"That last call? That little girl... She was so scared Gallo. And I kept telling her that it was going to be okay but I had no idea if it was. That's the first thing you learn in medical school when it comes to patients - don't make promises you can't keep!" Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked at the floor.   
  
Gallo stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. He nudged her cheek to get her attention before he started speaking. "You did everything you could do in that situation. If you hadn't told her that everything was going to okay, things might have gone a lot worse. You're human Gi. Humans fuck up sometimes."   
  
He wiped the tears off of her cheeks. Gianna nodded slowly, biting down on her lower lip. Before she could respond, the sirens began blaring. They pulled apart and watched as the others all started running past them.   
  
"C'mon Gi." Gallo said with a soft smile. "You got this."   
  
Gianna watched as he ran off to change into his turnout gear. She fiddled with her sleeve one last time before running off to the Ambo. She had this in the bag.   
  



End file.
